It Started With TikTok
by covertoperative456
Summary: Using a prompt from someone else... Basically Zach and Cammie meet in a grocery store when Cammie and the girls were doing a tiktok. What will happen? Will it turn into something more? All I can say is that it started with a tiktok...
1. I'm Zach Call me

It Started With TikTok….

Some of you may be wondering why me, Liz, Macey(against our will), and Bex are going through the local grocery store in Roseville, Virginia walking up to random people with a camera saying 'hit or miss'. Well the answer is Bex. Yep, you read right. Bex. Let me explain. Hit or miss is this kind of big thing on TikTok the full song is as follows:

Hit or miss,

I guess they never miss huh?

You got a boyfriend,

I bet he doesn't kiss ya!

Mwah!

He gon' find another girl and he won't miss ya!

He gon' skirt and hit the dab like Wiz Khalifa!

Yeah, a bit stupid if I'm being honest but its kind of fun. So Bex has us doing the TikTok Test, or as she puts it, #tiktoktest, where you can either yell 'hit or miss' and see if someone yells 'I guess they never miss huh' back or do it the more embarrassing way (aka the way we're doing it) by walking up to random people with your camera and say 'hit or miss' and see if they respond correctly. So no one has answered correctly so far so we're going up to four guys that look our age (17).

"You're saying it this time." Bex says.

"Fine." I reply. We walk up to the guys with me in the middle, slightly in front of the others. The boys are looking at the ice cream choices and when they look at us, let me just say, I can get a good look at them. They're all tall, maybe around 5'10 or 6'. One has golden hair and black eyes (he's a looker and I swear I see Bex checking him out), another blonde hair and blue eyes who's cute in a nerdy type of way (Liz is eyeing him), the third has sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes (I swear I see him checking Macey out but I'll bring it up later) and the last boy, let me just say, he's, in a word, hot. He has light brown curly hair that falls into his eyes and captivating emerald green eyes that I swear have golden specks in them.

When we reach them, me in front of the hot guy with the captivating eyes, I hold up the camera and tuck my long waist length hair behind my ear. "Hit or miss?"

The hot guy smirks and says, "I guess they never miss huh?"

I turn to look at the girls and see them grinning wildly. Just before we leave I turn back to the green eyed boy and say, "Thanks, bye." When we're about ten feet away from them, I hear a "Hey!" and turn back around, the girls following my motions. I expect to see nothing and just walk away because the person wasn't calling us but instead I get drowned by a sea of emerald with golden specks. The boy with the green eyes takes something out of his jean pocket, a peice of paper, before scribbling on it and throwing it at me, which I easily catch. He smirks and says, "I'm Zach. Call me."

"Maybe." I reply. I start to walk away but a hand grabs my wrist. I turn to, again, be drowned in a sea of emerald. Zach asks, "You got a name?"

"Maybe."

He smirks. "You gonna tell me?"

"Maybe." I roll my eyes. I'm starting to get annoyed and frustrated at his prying. I'm sure my face shows how frustrated in am.

He smirks again. "You know you're cute when your frustrated."

"I'm gonna be drop dead gorgeous if you don't let me go."

His smirk gets wider and he let's my wrist go. The girls and I walk backwards down the isle as I smirk his annoying smirk back at him and say, "Cammie. My name is Cammie." The girls turn around and I follow suit. We decide to leave the store and I think, that was an interesting day…

…

Its been three days since I met Zach. Which means Macey is making me call him today. I would've down it before now but apparently there's this three day rule that I have to follow so I don't look desperate. The girls have been nagging on me to get a boyfriend since I got over Josh, but I'm not so sure if I want that right now. I think Zach and I can be friends though. Macey, Bex and Liz came over for a sleepover last night and so we're sprawled across the floor in my "lavish" basement surrounded by M&Ms and popcorn. I basically live by myself because my mom's always away for business and she's always sending me stuff so that I know she "loves" me. And unfortunately, our mansion in this small town is just another example of that. My dad died in a car crash when I was 13 but I don't talk about it much.

Anyway-

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Do not try to hide from me! You are calling that boy!" I hear Macey's voice from my hiding spot. Shoot!

I groan as I stand up from my hiding spot behind the grand piano. Yeah, I know. I have a grand piano. My dad loved music and he started teaching me how to play when I was 4. I had caught him playing one night in his study. I eventually started to sing when I played. I was good. I still am I'm just shy about my talent, but since I met the girls its been easier to perform in the school plays.

"Why?" I whined. "He probably doesn't even remember me."

"Oh, he remembers you alright." I heard Bex say evilly. I looked towards her and gasped. She was sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchenette with my laptop across from her. And on the screen, was four hot boy staring back at the four of us. One in particular staring at me, smirking, green eyes with golden specks twinkling.

Then I remembered what I was wearing. Red workout shorts, very short workout shorts ( given to me by Macey), and a white cropped hoodie with my waist length blonde hair out. Aka very exposing choice of wardrobe.

"Bex. It's on." I looked at her, smirking.

She stood up from the stool. "Come at me, Morgan."

(If you're wondering what's going on, let's just say my dad was in the military and he may or may not have taught me and my friends a few things.)

I threw a round house kick at her head but she caught my ankle. I expected this and flipped out of her grip. Then the real fight started. It was a series of punching, kicks, and flips until she eventually pinned me down.

Bex grinned down at me. "Next time, practice your technique."

But the grin fell from her face as I back flipped from under her and pinned her down instead. I smirked down at her. "Next time, practice on making sure your opponent has no openings."

I held my hand out to her and she stood up, frowning slightly, though I could see that she was proud of me in her eyes. Liz and Macey were cheering.

"Fun fact, that was the first staged sparring match you two have had." Liz remarked.

At the word staged, we all turned back to my laptop to see four teenage boys starring with their mouths wide open. We walked towards the device and I sat on a stool in front of it. The boys shook their heads as if to get rid of a thought before Zach said, "Hey."

"Hi." I said. There was a moment of awkward silence before I noticed something. "Hey! Eyes up here boys!" I pointed to my face and Zach smirked, looking at me with those bright green eyes, golden specks twinkling.

"So, Gallagher Girl," He starting talking before I cut him off.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, sass sneaking into my voice.

He smirked wider. "You do go to Gallagher High right? I just figured…"

"Uh, yeah I do, but what's with the nickname?"

"Well, you're a girl and you go to Gallagher High... It's simple logic really."

I rolled my eyes. "Well-"

"You know what, why don't we just meet at the coffee shop. Yes? See you there!"

With that he hung up.

_What the...?_


	2. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
